This invention relates to a jet propelled watercraft and more particularly to an improved passenger compartment and seating arrangement for a small watercraft that permits the maintenance of side by side balance regardless of whether an operator is operating the watercraft alone or whether is accompanied by one, two or more passengers.
A wide variety of small watercraft have been proposed for pleasure, sport or a wide variety of uses. These watercraft may be designed to handle only an operator or the operator with one or more riders. With a small watercraft that is designed to carry a varying number of passengers, however, there are problems in conjunction with the seating arrangement. For example, if bench type seats are employed it is the normal practice for the operator to be at one side of the forward most bench seat. This permits him to carry a single passenger and maintain side by side balance in the watercraft. However, if the operator operates the watercraft alone, then the watercraft will list toward the side where the operator is positioned resulting in unsatisfactory operation.
Alternatively, if the watercraft is operated by the rider seating in a central position, then problems in maintaining side by side balance can be encountered if the operator desires to accommodate either a single passenger or plural passengers.
It is, therefore, a principal object to this invention to provide an improved small watercraft and seating arrangement therefore.
It is a further object to this invention to provide a small watercraft having a seating arrangement which permits operation either by a single operator or by the operator and one or more passengers while maintaining side by side stability regardless of the number of individuals carried in the watercraft.